Mamorouladdin (Pitsada Jattuporn Human Style)
Pitsada Jattuporn, Toei Animation and Bagdasarian's movie-spoof of Disney film, "Aladdin". Cast: * Aladdin - Mamorou Chiba (Sailor Moon) * Jasmine - Usagi Tsukino (Sailor Moon) * The Genie - Alvin Seville (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Jafar - Ham Egg (Osamu Tezuka) * Iago - Professor Owl (Adventures in Music) * Abu - Artemis (Sailor Moon) * The Sultan - Kenji Tsukino (Sailor Moon) * Rajah - Genevieve (Madeline (Animated)) * The Peddler - Ash Ketchum (Pokemon) * Gazeem the Thief - Kutter (Osamu Tezuka) * The Cave of Wonders - Ururu (I-Zenborg) * Razoul - Gaston (Beauty and the Beast) * Old Jafar - Jonathan (Dinosaur King) * The Magic Carpet - Spirit (Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron) * Elephant Abu - The Blue Elephant * Razoul's Guards - Villagers (Beauty and the Beast) * Woman at the Window - Nani (Lilo and Stitch) * Ladies Laughing at Aladdin - Penny (The Rescuers), Jenny Foxworth (Oliver and Company) and Anne-Marie (All Dogs Go to Heaven) * The Three Balcony Harem Girls - Ariel's Sisters (The Little Mermaid) * The Three Balcony Harem Girls' Mother - Meg (Hercules) * Necklace Man and Woman - Prince Cornelius and Thumbelina (1994) * Fat Ugly Lady - Rasputia (Norbit) * The Two Hungry Children - Mandy (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) and Kenichi (The New Adventures of Kimba the White Lion) * Two Men watching Prince Achmed - Ben and Lon (Pocahontas) * Omar the Melon Seller - Quasimodo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) * Pot Seller - Geppetto (Pinocchio) * Nut Seller - Tony (Lady and the Tramp) * Necklace Seller - Cookie (Atlantis: The Lost Empire) * Fish Seller - Postman Pat * Fire Eater - Dr. Jekyl and Mr. Hyde (Mad Monster Party?) * Boy Wanting an Apple - Max (Dragon Tales) * Farouk the Apple Seller - The Ringmaster (Dumbo) * "Laddie" Dog Genie - Old Yeller (1957) * Rabbit Genie - Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) * Dragon Genie - Yowler the Dragon (Dragonworld) * Sheep Genie - Sheep (Sheep in the Big City) * Camel Abu - Donner (Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer (1964)) * Horse Abu - Buck (Home on the Range) * Duck Abu - Yuckie Duck (What a Cartoon!) * Ostrich Abu - Owl (The Daydreamer) * Turtle Abu - Turtle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Car Abu - Dinoco (Cars) * Old Man Genie - Prince Robin (The Wacky World of Mother Goose) * Little Boy Genie - Charlie Brown (Peanuts) * Fat Man Genie - Bob Parr (The Incredibles) * 75 Golden Camels - Giraffes (Teletubbies) * Genie as TV Parade Host Harry - Buzz Lightyear (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) * 53 Purple Peacocks - Flamingos (Teletubbies) * Genie as TV Parade Host June - Mira Nova (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) * Exotic-Type Mammals - Gorilla (The Ballad of Smokey the Bear) * Leopard Genie - Swiper the Fox (Dora the Explorer) * Goat Genie - Shaun the Sheep * Harem Genie - Nazz (Ed, Edd n Eddy) * 95 White Persian Monkeys - Monkeys (Jumanji) * 60 Elephants - Elephants (The Jungle Book) * Llamas - Gazelles (Kimba the White Lion) * Bears and Lions - Spetacle Bear and Puma (Go Diego Go !) * Brass Bands - Trumpets (Casper Classics) * 40 Fakirs - Bilbo Baggins (The Hobbit) * Cooks and Bakers - Chef (The Emperor's New Groove) * Birds that "Warble on Key" - Dodo (Ice Age) * Genie as Rodney Dangerfield - Johnny Bravo * Super-Spy Genie - E.T. (E.T. the Extra Terrestrial) * Teacher Genie - Gizmo (Gremlins) * Table Lamp Genie - Lampy (The Brave Little Toaster) * Bee Genie - Barry B. Benson (Bee Movie) * Submarine Genie - The White Seal * One of Flamingos - Sam the Penguin (Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater) * Gigantic Genie - Zetton (Ultraman) * Rajah as Cub - Skippy the Sheepdog (The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh) * Toy Abu - Ultra Nyan (1 & 2) * Snake Jafar - Peguila (Ultra Q) * Cheerleader Genies - Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup (The Powerpuff Girls) * Genie Jafar - Seagorath (Return of Ultraman) Category:Pitsada Jattuporn Category:Aladdin Movie Spoofs Category:Aladdin Movie Spoof Category:Aladdin Movies Spoof Category:Aladdin Movies Category:Aladdin Spoofs